Auto suppliers are engaged in a continual effort to refine even the most ordinary mechanisms--to make them simpler, lighter, and less expensive. The present case relates to the well-trodden field of door latch mechanisms for glove boxes and similar storage compartments or enclosures. The typical latch includes a pivot plate which may or may not be integral with the compartment door. A latch handle pivotally mounts on the pivot plate, and includes some type of catch to engage the compartment frame to latch the door. One or more springs--disposed between the pivot plate and handle--bias the handle and catch with respect to the pivot plate so that the handle will latch when it engages the compartment frame. In the typical case the springs are metal torsion springs separate from the pivot plate and the latch handle. Accordingly, they need to be assembled to the handle and pivot plate with some level of labor and expense.